It is a usual practice in the field of tires and shoe soles to provide the bearing surface with networks of channels defining therebetween ribs in order to improve the evacuation of the water being on the surface of the ground in the tire or shoe pressure area and to improve the adherence by avoiding the water film effect. However, such networks have parallel channels and the ribs are nor differentiated in order that some of them cause the circulation of the water inside the channels defined by the other ribs. In fact, the water of the circulation surface is evacuated due to a local increase of the bearing pressure in the bearing area, but the water can stagnate in the channels between the ribs and create a lubrication phenomenom with the wetted surface with which the bearing surface comes in contact.
There is shown in FR-A-2 434 587 a shoe sole comprising on its surface networks of parallel ribs for controlling the sliding between shoe and ground in order to authorize a slipping of definite value. The ribs which are parallel to each other are continuous and have alternatively wide areas with rounded edges and narrow areas. The channels provided between the ribs have a width substantially constant and there are no narrow tongs of limited length disposed axially in the widened portions of the channels.